


I miss the sun...

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean had lost his memories after coming back from possesion. He doesn't remember Castiel... But he misses the sun so badly...





	I miss the sun...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Another prompt this time from mishka-the-angel-of-saturday. Some angsty with happy ending! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter.

The first day Dean came back from possesion, he just slept. He didn’t open his eyes… he didn’t say a word… so Cas just sat there… watching over him. Trying to heal him, touching his forehead.

The second day, Dean opened his eyes. He recognized everyone, but not Cas. Sam and Jack tried to explain who Cas was, but Dean kept looking at him as if he was a stranger. Defying Cas sadness in that moment would be impossible.

“It doesn’t matters, Jack… he needs to rest.” Asked Castiel, Jack nodded in silence and left the room. Dean continued watching him awkwardly.

“I miss the sun…” he just said, Castiel tilted his head. Dean frowned when he saw it… kind of familiar…

“You miss the sun? Why?”asked Cas, Dean smiled shyly, watching his hands. He didn’t even know how to answer that.

“Is like… he was always in me… but now… he isn’t.” he tried to explain. Castiel tilted his head to the other side now.

“That’s curious… because the sun can’t be inside people…”

“Yeah… I know I just… I know it was like the sun… and now is gone.” He murmured, with sadness in his voice. Still not looking at Castiel. 

Cas approached a hand to Dean's forehead, but he just avoid him. Castiel felt his chest frozen when he saw Dean rejecting his touch.  
“I’m sorry… I need to do this to heal you. I should ask you for permission is just… I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok… is because I can’t remember you…” explained the hunter, a little embarrassed. 

Castiel's heart hurts so badly hearing Dean saying those words… he was sure this was something Michael made with his memory. He couldn’t reach it… maybe it was better to let him like this…

“Can I… heal you?”asked Cas, and Dean noticed the sorrow in his voice. He nodded in silence. The warmth of Castiel’s touch made Dean miss the sun much more.

The third day Dean confessed s”I have a secret, Castiel… this sun of mine… I had him locked…I shouldn’t…” Dean frowned… he seemed somewhat confused. Castiel blincked.

“How do you lock the sun?” asked Castiel. Dean fixed his eyes with him.

“I don’t know… I had to… but… I shouldn’t do that… the sun is too shinny to locked him down… and is so warmth that can burn you alive.” 

Castiel tilted his head,and Dean had that feeling again. “That’s true.” He responded, thoughtful.

“Your touch made me remember that warmth… and I still miss it.’ Dean blinked, and then he looked at Castiel’s blue eyes again, “Can you heal me now?”

The fourth day Dean was crying.

“What’s wrong?” wanted to know Cas, sitting on the bed next to him. Dean fixed his eyes with Castiel’s.

“I’m terrified… I’m afraid I will never see the sun again.” Dean was shaking. Castiel put his hand on his shoulder… that shoulder he had touched in hell saving him from PERDITION, Dean watched that hand, and stop crying.

“You will see it… I promise… you just have to heal… and then you will go out and you will see the sun.” Cas said, with concerning eyes. Dean looked at his blues again.

“That’s not my sun… that’s not the sun I miss…” he explained, and his eyes were wet again. “My shoulder feels warmth… is it because you are touching me? Why I can’t remember you?” he asked then, Castiel pressed his lips with angst, and dropped his eyes to that shoulder… 

“I will heal you now.”he just said, releasing the shoulder, and touching Dean's forehead.

The fifth day Dean didn’t want to eat. Castiel saw him standing there, looking at his pictures.

“You need to eat, Dean…” Castiel said. Dean turned around to see him. He had been crying.

“Michael took my sun away… because I treasured it …. I treasured it so badly… he took it away from me, I’m sure.”

“I don’t understand… the sun isn’t a thing you can take away…”Castiel frowned. 

“Maybe you are right…” Dean said. “But then… why do I feel so empty?”

Castiel approached him, and took Dean's pictures, he saw one of them dressed as cowboys. And he smiled fondly.

Castiel smiled… Castiel’s smile… it was so shinny… so warmth that burn him alive, it was a secret… it was Dean's treasure. It was something he needed to look it down. It was…

“You are my sun.”whispered Dean, his eyes filled with tears. “You were here the whole time… Cas?” Dean dropped the pics on the ground, Castiel was petrified.

“The sun? I don’t understand, I…”

“I remember you.” Smiled Dean, and his tears fell without ending.   
He hugged his angel with so much need, and love, “I never should locked you inside of me… I missed you Cas…” he said, and copping his face, he watched each detail of his angel's beautiful face. “I love you so much.” Dean smiled at him, and Castiel thought it was a dream. But Dean now was kissing him, so softly and sweet, that he just decided to kissing him back. Because Dean was his sun too.


End file.
